AK-47
The AK-47, or CV-47, as it was previously known, is a rifle featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The AK-47 is an extremely powerful assault rifle available exclusively to the Terrorists. It is one of the most powerful guns in the game known for its power and its range. The only major disadvantages are its inaccuracy after multiple shots and high recoil. The AK-47's astounding popularity is due to its efficiency in Counter-Strike. The AK-47 is the most popular weapon of Terrorists in the Counter-Strike series. Currently in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive it costs $2700 and 18 and over instead of $2500. Properties The AK-47 is moderate weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 221 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer moderate-heavy speed reduction. In CS:GO, the player's movement speed is lowered to 215 units per second. The AK-47 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * Kills helmet wearing opponents with one shot to the head * High damage * Fast reload * Great penetration * High accuracy for the first shot * Price is pretty reasonable, cheaper than the M4A1 Disadvantages * Loses accuracy when firing multiple rounds * High recoil * Still loses out M4A1 in terms of firing rate * Quite heavy, especially in Global Offensive * Can be purchased only by Terrorists Gameplay Tactics * The best way to be accurate with this weapon is to use short bursts of fire. Make sure that you don't fire more than three rounds at a time. Any round past the third will be too inaccurate due to the high recoil. * Often times, many newcomers make the mistake in firing the AK-47 continuously until the current magazine is depleted. This makes the recoil of the weapon very hard to control and leaves the user vulnerable to enemy counter-attack. To prevent this, practice using the weapon with controlled bursts of fire and try to keep the recoil low. * Headshots kill in one hit with this weapon, so at long range, fire only one shot at a time for maximum accuracy. Feel free to take on as many snipers as you want, the AK-47's unrealistic accuracy means that you have a decent chance of winning the duel. * For medium range, aim for chest, fire three shots with three rapid clicks. * If stationary, the first shot of this weapon has almost pinpoint accuracy. Use this advantage to make long shots across the map. You may even get a sniper-quality kill. * For very close range combat, feel free to fire full-automatic. However, be sure to aim your crosshair around the torso of your opponent due to the high spread of the AK-47. * At long distances, strafing is essential. When strafing, shoot once for maximum accuracy, and AK-47's high damage will do the rest. * When in medium range with a high recoil, if you have a small crosshair, aim with the top line for a higher chance to hit. At closer ranges, this will make a headshot extremely easy. * The AK-47 is often used best for long range (provided that the user is crouching and only fires a bullet every second) while the M4A1 is often used in close ranged combat (due to its lower damage and range compared to the AK-47). Sometimes, AK-47 users can be highly skilled and spray many bullets in close range and when there are multiple opponents. * If you are wielding the AK-47 and the recoil gets too high, simply switch to your sidearm (such as the Desert Eagle) and finish off wounded enemies. * Make use of the first shot, which is just accurate as a sniper rifle, and will kill with a headshot * Try not to rush with this rifle due to the low accuracy and larger crosshair while moving. * Due to the excellent penetration the AK-47 offers, veteran players will use this rifle for wallbanging (the act of shooting through penetrable surfaces). * Highly skilled players can adjust themselves to the harsh recoil of the AK-47 by holding down the mouse and strafe to continuously inflict damage on opponents. Countertactics * Use long-range weaponry against its users, though it has nearly perfect long range performance, it may help to keep a distance from its user. * Use flashbangs to force them to retreat. * In close quarters, use weapon with higher rate of fire, unless the enemy is full health, armored and experienced, you will have the chance to bring him down. * Rush to the user with at least two teammates as the user will be forced to retreat or spray and get its recoil high. * Use smoke grenade cover your escape or use it to your advantage, spray him with lower recoil guns if you have to, since the AK-47 has a recoil too high to let its user spray and pray, this tactic is risky and should be used as last resort. * Attempt to get them to spray at medium range. After their fourth shot they will not be able to accurately fire. * Stay mobile to avoid their deadly burst fire. * Since the AK-47 is capable of killing armored players with a headshot, it is recommended to stay away from users or wait for the recoil of the weapon to get high, this is common with inexperienced players. If this happens, then users may have a hard time to control the recoil and enables them to miss their intended targets. This allows players to finish off AK-47 users no matter the range. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Trivia * In Global Offensive, the magazine model is a modern plastic 7.62x39mm magazine as it is more curved than 5.45x39 one. * In reality, the AK-47 is much less accurate than an M4A1 and has a shorter effective range, but it more lethal than M4A1. * As in most popular culture, the AK-47 is associated with the "bad guys", in this case, it is exclusive to the Terrorists. However it is also used in Counter-Terrorism operations in Russia, Kashmir, India; among others and many cut-price security forces use them as well. * Due to the various factions being mere 'skins', the Spetsnaz group in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, unrealistically, cannot purchase the AK-47 or other AK derivatives. The M4A1 presumably stands in for its Russian equivalent, the AK-74. * In Deleted Scenes, some of the enemies' AK won't feature a stock. * No matter what for Counter-Strike version you have, the Terrorists will always hold the AK-47 on the hip (Unless the player crouch). The Counter-terrorists however, will hold the AK-47 on the normal way, buttstock on the shoulder. * In-game, the AK-47 shares ammo with the G3SG1 and Scout for gameplay purposes. However, in real life, the AK-47 is chambered in 7.62x39mm M43, while the Heckler & Koch G3SG/1 and Steyr Scout are chambered in 7.62x51mm NATO. * Earlier games uses 'AK-47'; the name 'CV-47' is not seen until Condition Zero. * In Source version, the stock of the AK is slight different from its older counterpart. * The current model in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is reused from Left 4 Dead 2, minus the flashlight and with a new texture and animations. The firing sound is also a slightly modified version of the one featured in Left 4 Dead 2. Also, the model appears to be that of the AKM (the improved version of the AK-47) and not the AK-47, as noted by its slant muzzle brake. * In Global Offensive, the draw and boltpull animations of the AK are similar, if not identical, to those of the PP-Bizon submachine gun. * In the early development stages of Global Offensive, the AK-47 had a light wood texture, similar to the previous games. However, this was changed into a darker wood color as development progressed. ** Moreover, in the beta stages of GO, playtesters have criticized and showed concern over the low recoil and unmodified damage of the AK-47. Due to this, Valve increased the recoil in the retail release of Global Offensive, similar to Counter-Strike 1.6 Comparison to Colt M4A1 (CS1.6 & CZ) Positive *Higher base damage (+2) *More accurate (+5%) *Cheaper (-$600) *Faster reload (-0.6 seconds) Neutral *Same magazine size (30 / 90) Negative *Lower fire rate (600rpm vs 685rpm) *Higher recoil (+12%) *Heavier (+4%) *More expensive ammo cost (+$20) *Lacks the addition of a Silencer Gallery :Main Article: CV-47/Gallery External links *AK-47 at Wikipedia. *AK-47 at World Guns. *AK-47 at the Internet Movie Firearm Database for its other appearances in various media. Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons